The Nightmare
by Twicebitten
Summary: Edward and Bella were taken out of their own house and taken hostage by a group of masked assailants. How far will they go to save their own lives? AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight.**

**

* * *

**

"Edward, Bella! Over here!" the paparazzi yelled at Edward and me as we descended down the red carpet. We were at yet another movie premiere for Rosalie's latest film. I was proud of one of my best friends but I would never get used to all the attention. Even being the wife of Edward Cullen, one of Hollywood's most famous actors, I would never be used to all the interest in our lives.

"Edward, keep moving," James, Edward's assistant, called from his spot behind us. James had been Edward's assistant and friend for years now since Edward had entered the industry. He took care of all meetings and appointments and pretty much ran the Hollywood side of our lives.

Edward placed his hand on the small of my back, which was exposed in the dress I was wearing, and gently ushered me forward. In true Bella fashion I managed to hook one of my heels, that Alice made me wear, in the train of my dress and trip over myself. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and felt blood pool in my cheeks. I knew by now not to expect to hit the ground when Edward was around and this time was no different. He caught me with expert skill and chuckled lightly. I quickly stood up and buried my face in Edward's side. I felt the vibrations through his jacket as he laughed at me. I couldn't help but laugh also. This was at least the third time I'd fallen in front of hundreds of people this week.

"What am I going to do with you?" he said in my ear. I hit his arm and giggled in response. I said a silent prayer of thanks as I saw that we were approaching the theater doors. Edward helped me inside and we took our seats quickly before I had another chance to fall.

Minutes later Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie took their seats beside us. Rosalie's smile was a mile wide as she sat down. Her excitement was contagious and soon we were all smiling.

"Let's hope this one doesn't suck," Edward said from beside me with a smile. Rosalie reached down the aisle and smacked the back of Edward's head. He laughed in response. They were siblings through and through.

"Ruin that dress and I swear Rosalie…"Alice trailed off threateningly. Rose smirked and sat back in her seat. The lights dimmed quickly after and Alice let out a small squeal of excitement. No matter how many movies Rose or Edward did it was always exciting to see them. Edward grabbed my hand as the movie began.

I'd like to say that I paid attention to every detail of the movie but that would be a lie. It was a fantastic modern day version of Pride and Prejudice set in New York but I was far too distracted. The source of my distraction ran his fingers around my palm eventually reaching my thigh and tracing patterns there.

Two could play this game.

I placed my hand against his knee and began rubbing small circles against his leg. His hand stopped momentarily but he soon continued. My hand continued rubbing and traveling upward. He squeezed my thigh to capture my attention and I gave him my most innocent look. He shook his head with a smile and gathered my hand again in his own.

The movie ended and everyone erupted into applause. Rose smiled and Emmett beamed with pride at his wife.

Soon after we parted ways, us girls promising to call each other tomorrow as Edward and I headed toward the limo that had brought us to the premiere. I slid into the limo and scooted to let Edward in. He sighed loudly as he placed his head in my lap. I chuckled in response. This had been his way of asking for me to scratch his head for him since high school. I put my hands in his bronze hair and began scratching lightly. He sighed, this time in pleasure. I leaned my own head back against the seat and closed my eyes as I continued scratching.

We rode for another forty-five minutes before we arrived at our house. It wasn't quite as lavish as some other celebrities' houses but it was perfect for Edward and me. I leaned down to place a kiss on a sleeping Edward's forehead. I didn't blame him. I'd only done a third of what he had today and I was exhausted.

"We're home," I whispered. He groaned in protest of having to get up but lifted himself up and stepped out of the limo. I gathered the train of my dress, so I wouldn't fall over it again, and took Edward's extended hand and stepped out of the limo. Edward yawned loudly and placed his arm around my shoulders. He opened the front door and reached over to turn on a light. He hit several light switches but none turned on.

"That's weird," he muttered. "Don't move," he commanded knowing I would surely trip if I moved in the dark. He walked forward into the house in search of a flashlight or candle. He returned moments later with a lit candle.

"Well this could be romantic," I mused aloud, which put that crooked smile on his face. He led me into the dining room and placed the candle on the table which I saw he put out a champagne bottle on. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I figured we could make the most of the dark," he said seductively in my ear as he pulled out my chair for me. I grinned like a fool in response as my heartbeat sped up.

He sat down across from me and poured us each a glass of champagne. I took my first sip and closed my eyes as the tiny bubbles swam in my mouth.

"Well look at the two lovebirds," a deep voice called from the opposite end of the room. Edward and I both froze. "Oh, don't let me stop you, please," the voice continued. Edward began rising out of his seat.

"Have a seat, Edward," the voice commanded. Edward continued rising. "I said sit down," he said as there was a soft click. Edward froze, looking conflicted. I knew what that soft click was. It was the safety of this mystery man's gun being turned off. You learned a few things being a police chief's daughter.

"Sit down, Edward," I whispered in a pleading voice. Edward looked at me, clenched his fists but sat down. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good boy, Edward," the voice said again.

"What do you want?" Edward asked tightly. "You want money? You can have all the money you want. Just get out of our house." The man laughed and took a few steps toward us. I could see in the dim candlelight that he was wearing all black and had a mask on leaving only his eyes and mouth exposed. He came to my side of the table and stood close, too close, to me.

"Does he always talk this much?" he asked. I let out a small whimper as he pointed the barrel of his handgun at my temple. Edward shot up out of his chair.

"No, no, no, Mr. Cullen. Have a seat." Edward remained standing. "Sit. Now or I'll have to end this earlier than either of us want to." Edward sat immediately at his statement. "Good. Now I'll need you two in some more appropriate clothing. Edward, go upstairs and get you and Bella some sweat clothes." Edward scoffed.

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you with her." The man repositioned the gun at my temple, causing a few tears to slip from my eyes.

"I don't really think you have a choice," he answered. Edward scowled but began moving toward the stairs. "Oh, Edward you have about two minutes or Bella here won't be a very happy camper." Edward looked back at me once before he sprinted up the steps to our bedroom.

About a minute and a half later Edward ran back down the steps, clothes in hand.

"Good job," our captor praised him. "Now hand me Isabella's clothes please." Edward threw him my clothes. "Get dressed, Edward." Edward began removing his formal wear never taking his eyes off of the man or his gun aimed at me. He was dressed in record time. The man turned to me. "Your turn," I swallowed thickly. Edward was the only man who had seen me without my clothes on and I certainly didn't want to expose my body to this man.

"Can't I change in the bathroom?" I croaked out. The man seemed to contemplate the question and smiled brightly.

"I have a better idea." Leaving the gun pointed at me and watching Edward he reached down and pulled a blade out of his shoe. He placed the blade under one strap of my dress. I gasped as the cold metal made contact with my skin. He swiped the blade once and the fabric ripped. I imagined how easily the sharp blade could cut my skin. He then went to the other side of me and placed the blade under the other strap. I placed my arms across my chest to keep my dress up and trained my eyes on Edward. His face softened as he took in my terrified expression. The man cut the other strap away. The design of the dress made it impossible to wear a bra and the minute I moved my arms the dress would fall away and I would be completely exposed.

"Stand up," the man commanded and I did so on shaky legs. "Move your arms." I closed my eyes as I moved one arm and then the next. The dress fell fluidly to the floor. "Hmm," the man hummed.

"Give her the clothes now," Edward said through clenched teeth. I knew he hated having anyone else look at me like this. I opened my eyes and fixed them on Edward. He was the only thing getting me through this.

"Oh, I almost forgot about these," the man joked. He handed me my clothes and I quickly took them, happy to see that Edward had grabbed me a bra along with a pair of blue sweatpants and one of his t-shirts, knowing I felt most comfortable in his clothes. I changed quickly.

"Let's take this into the living room, shall we" the man told rather than questioned. "Edward, you first." Edward shook his head but began walking in the direction of the living room. I quickly followed after Edward, not wanting to be alone with the man. In my fear and clumsiness, not to mention the dark, I tripped over one of the tables we had in the hallway to the living room. I dropped to the ground and cradled my right knee to my chest. I soon felt comforting hands on my back.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you okay?" Edward's velvety voice asked as he stroked my back.

"No," I whispered as tears slid down my face. He knew I meant more than just my leg. Nothing about this situation was okay.

"I know, I know," he soothed in my ear and planted a kiss against the temple the gun had been positioned at. The man cleared his throat behind me.

"Keep moving," the man ordered. Edward helped me stand up and he held me close to him as we reached the living room. The room was dimly illuminated at the man turned on a camping light. It wasn't enough to light the entire room but a good portion of it.

"Edward, other couch," he motioned with his gun to the couch opposite the one I was on. Edward kissed my forehead quickly before he moved to sit on the other couch.

"Now," the man began. "Let's discuss what happens next. Honey, come here," he called to the shadowed corner of the room. Another person dressed in all black emerged from the corner. How many people were in my house? Edward sighed, probably thinking the same thing.

This person was distinctly female by the way she moved and the figure under her tight black outfit.

"Can we kill them yet?" she purred to her partner. He just laughed and kissed her in response. Her eyes drifted to Edward. "Oh wait, I like this one." She strutted over to Edward and sat in his lap. I tensed and so did he. The woman ran a gloved hand over his face and nestled her head against his shoulder. Her partner just laughed.

"Let's go upstairs and have some fun together," she suggested loudly, making sure I heard.

"No thanks," Edward said through gritted teeth and looked directly at me. The woman shrugged and slid off of his lap.

"Suit yourself."

"Okay, playtime's over," the man said loudly. Suddenly two other people dressed in black emerged from the shadows and placed something over my head. I screamed loudly as someone picked me up and threw me over their shoulder. I kicked and pounded my legs against whoever held me.

"Man, she stronger than she looks," a new voice said, a little out of breath.

"Well pretty boy over here isn't easy to hold either," yet another new voice said.

"You two can't hold him?" the girl said sounding disgusted. I felt myself being thrown onto a flat surface and then someone else, who I assumed was Edward was thrown on top of me, knocking the wind right out of me.

"Bella?" Edward questioned.

"Yes," I answered breathlessly, seeing as he was still on top of me. He lifted himself off of me but I reached for him not wanting him far. I heard him cry out in pain. " Edward! What's wrong?"

"Leave those bags on," someone ordered. Edward must have tried to take his off. The idea of leaving them on scared me a bit because it was getting harder to breath in them. I heard a door close and then the thing we were in roared to life and we were moving. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, blindly feeling my body for any marks.

"I'm okay," I said as I started to cry, again. "I'm terrified, but okay," I said through sobs.

"It's going to be okay, Bella," he tried to say with conviction but neither of us really knew what would happen. That thought made me cry even harder. Soon I was gasping for enough air through the sack on top of my head.

"Shhh," Edward cooed. "Don't cry. You'll make yourself pass," but that was all I heard as unconsciousness engulfed me.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? I'm not abandoning my other stories but i had to write this one! I love it! I think I've been watching too many action movies lately, haha. This will be a short little story.

Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**

* * *

**"Bella! Bella, baby, wake up!" I heard a frantic velvety voice say over and over again. I shifted slightly to find myself wrapped in a familiar pairs of arms. I opened my eyes to still be completely enclosed in darkness.

"Edward?" I croaked out, my throat hoarse.

"Bella! Thank goodness!" Edward breathed relieved. "Are you okay?" I did a quick mental check. I felt fine. My leg still hurt a little but I felt fine otherwise.

"I'm okay," I said, clearing my throat.

"Don't do that again," he said fiercely as he clutched me to him. "This is hard enough." I nodded against his shoulder knowing exactly what he meant.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"A couple minutes, I think," he answered. "I can't really tell."

"What are we going to do?" I asked, quietly. This situation seemed pretty hopeless so far. We were outnumbered by goodness knows how many and they had weapons. Edward was strong but not strong enough to fight all of them. Edward rubbed my back soothingly before he answered.

"We're not going to give up," he began. "They probably just want money which we will gladly give them to let us go." I nodded, still clutching him. The vehicle lurched violently sending Edward and me crashing into the wall. There was some rumbling and then the doors in front of me were wrenched open.

"We're here, lovebirds!" a male voice called. The male voices were almost indistinguishable. The only time I was certain of who was talking was when the female spoke.

"Let's go!" she shouted, making one man snatch me out of Edward's arms earning a small whimper of protest from me. He threw me over his shoulder like before and began walking. I heard the sound of twigs snapping and leaved being crunched underneath feet. I surmised we were somewhere in a forest.

The constant darkness was starting to get bothersome but before I could make a complaint the bag was ripped off of my head allowing me to take a real breath for the first time in a while. I savored the air for a moment. It was still dark outside so we hadn't been driving that long. We were surrounded by tall trees that allowed for a small amount of moonlight to peek through their leaves.

After processing that information I looked around for Edward. I felt my breathing pick up as I spun around and could not find him.

"Where's Edward?" I demanded. The masked man waved his gun around.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. He's coming." True to the man's word, Edward appeared, head still encased in a bag, being pushed and prodded by two large masked men a minute later. They ripped the bag off of his head also and I gasped when I saw him. He had a bruise forming very clearly just under his right eye. I ran to him and put my trembling arms around him.

"What happened?" I whispered, not knowing how the men would react to us talking.

"Eddie here got a little brave," one of the men answered for him. "Had to put him in line." I ghosted my fingers above the large bruise. I cringed at the thought of how hard he had to be hit to have a bruise forming already.

"Tell your little husband that it's not in either of your best interest to try and play the hero," the woman purred as she approached us. They surrounded Edward and my shaking form.

"Edward," I whispered. He was still looking at our captors. I placed a hand against the unharmed cheek, making him look down at me. I tried to hold in my tears but the idea of losing him was almost too much to bear. "Please don't do anything stupid." He wiped my tears away before placing his lips near my ear.

"I'm not leaving you," he whispered. It wasn't a promise but I would take it as long as he didn't take himself away from me.

"What a sickening little couple," the woman said as she dug her own gun into my back. I stiffened and Edward wrapped his arms more tightly around me. "I hate to do this," she said sarcastically. "But it's lock up time." I turned my head slightly as I heard metal clanging together. There were metal cuffs being attached to trees a little ways apart. The woman grabbed my arm and pulled me from Edward, gun still digging into my back. I whimpered again as we were separated.

I was led to one of the trees while Edward was led to the other. The woman attached the two metal cuffs to my ankles and secured the cold metal tightly, almost too tight. All of our captors then moved back to survey our situation.

"All right," one of the men said. "Walk towards each other," I looked to my right to find Edward attached to a tree in the same way that I was. I immediately began walking toward him, as did he, to find that we were just shy of each other. I reached for him but we still were unable to touch.

"Perfect," the woman said before she began walking back to what I assumed was the way we came.

"Wait!" Edward shouted toward her. She paused without turning around. "You can't just leave us here. We'll starve and it's just beginning to get cold. We'll need some sort of shelter." He was trying to reason with the unreasonable. The woman shook her head slightly before she continued walking. Edward slumped his head a bit.

A few minutes later she returned with something in her arms which she proceeded to throw at each of us. They were blankets, not very thick but they were better than nothing.

"That should help," she told us. Now the other men began walking back as well. "See you in the morning!" she called cheerily before she began walking after the men.

"Wait!" Edward called again. "What about food?" the woman just waved her hand dismissively.

"Details, details," she said and with that they were all gone and it was just Edward and I in the forest.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me. I knew by now that he only meant in the physical sense because my mental state was very fragile at this point. I nodded as I felt the now ever-present tears fall down my cheeks. I felt a foreign wetness fall on my arm and looked up toward the sky. Another drop fell on my forehead.

"Son of a …" Edward trailed off exasperated.. "It's starting to rain." I chuckled a humorless laugh. Edward began pacing trying to think of a way to stay dry probably.

Suddenly he began gathering random sticks and branches he found on the ground. He gathered quite a large pile before he began throwing them at my feet.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him. There were more than enough branches surrounding me. Now was not a good time to lose it.

"We need strong branches to build a shelter and we need one fast!" Edward said as the rain began falling a bit harder. I understood immediately and began gathering the sticks. Edward showed me from his side how to construct a makeshift shelter from the branches and leaves I had. I tried and made something that resembled his with two walls and a top covered with branches and thick leaves. As I crawled into the structure the rain really began coming down. _Perfect timing!_

I trembled violently as the rain came down making the temperature drop dramatically. The light blanket was not nearly enough to keep me warm. The sound of the rain pelting the forest floor made it impossible for Edward and me to talk. For hours we sat there, trembling in the cold, looking at each other. I hated the pained expression on his face as he took in my trembling form but I couldn't help but to shake. I decided that now would be a good time to sleep so I curled up inside the structure and shut my eyes.

I was awakened with a violent blow to the stomach. "Wake up!" someone said but it sounded very muffled. Something didn't feel right. My head and entire body felt sluggish. I opened my eyes to the wet ground and realized that my entire body was drenched. I looked up to find that my shelter was about ten feet behind the tree that I was chained to, having blown away during the night. I shivered violently as I could feel the cold seeping into my bones. Edward sat, looking sadder than I had ever seen him, somewhat dry under his shelter. I sat up slowly, trying to adjust to the heavy feeling of my clothes and bones.

"Well good morning, sleeping beauty," the masked woman said with fake warmth in her voice. I watched as one of the men approached Edward to release him from his shackles. I barley felt my own being removed seeing as how the metal and my skin were about the same temperature.

Edward rushed to my side and took me into his arms. He wrapped his own blanket around me and ran his hands up and down my arms trying to create some kind of warmth with the friction.

"I'm so sorry," he said into my ear his voice full of regret. "I tried to wake you up but it was too loud and you just couldn't hear me." I slowly raised a shaking hand and put it against his mouth.

"It's okay. I'm okay," I lied. I had never been colder in my life. My bones ached from the rough terrain I slept on and the shivering just wouldn't stop. Edward clutched me closer to him.

"Here," one of the masked men spat out as he handed us each a protein bar. Edward opened one and immediately placed it to my lips. I couldn't for the life of me, make my lips function. My jaw seemed to be frozen shut.

"Come on, Bella," Edward pleaded quietly as he massaged my jaw. Finally able to separate my jaw he slid the bar through my lips and I forced my trembling mouth to chew. Edward somehow managed to feed himself and me.

"Well you survived the night," the masked woman said. "That's' good. It's time to get moving. Get up!" she ordered. I groaned involuntarily at the thought of having to move.

"Please," Edward began. "She can't go on like this. She'll get pneumonia. She needs dry clothes," he pleaded, referring to me.

"She'll be fine," the woman argued, grabbing me by the arm forcing me up and back. I stumbled out of Edwards grasp and fell against a tree roughly hitting my head. It wasn't hard enough to rattle anything but it certainly hurt. Edward was by my side in an instant helping me stay upright.

"Get moving," the woman ordered while pointing forward with her gun. Edward pulled me tightly against him and we began walking.

My bones felt heavy which only added to the wet, heavy clothing I was wearing. I stumbled over almost every branch and Edward had to stop me from falling multiple times.

"Move faster!" one of the men called from behind us. I was going as fast as my body would allow. The woman pushed into my back with her gun causing Edward to let out a quiet growl. He paused for a moment as he swept me into his arms and began walking again.

"Edward, you can't," I slurred out. "You'll get tired." I honestly didn't want him to put me down. I felt the safest in his arms. He let out a snort in response.

"Don't be ridiculous," he answered which was enough to convince me. I laid my head against his chest and snuggled into his arms.

"Bella," he cooed. "Wake up, please. Talk to me. Don't fall asleep." I groaned. All I wanted in that moment was to fall asleep. "Baby, I don't think sleep is a good idea right now between your body temperature and hitting your head."

"Please," I whispered, looking up at him. "Just let me take a small nap." A pained expression crossed his features.

"I know you're tired, love, but I need you to stay awake for just a little bit longer," he pleaded. "Tell me..." he searched for his words. "Tell me about your favorite pet growing up."

"Hmm," I hummed sleepily and decided to humor him. "Well Renee and I didn't have the best luck with animals but I guess it would have to be the dog I had when I was nine." I felt my eyelids drooping closed.

"Hey," Edward's voice called to me. "What was his name?"

"_Her _name was Sasha," I smiled as I remembered. "She was an Old English Sheep Dog." Edward smiled slightly.

"Those things are massive," he added. I nodded in agreement.

"She used to pull me around the block when I would walk her."

"How did you get her?" Edward asked trying to keep me talking.

"Renee was on a save the animals kick and volunteered at a shelter for a while," I explained. "Sasha came in one day and my mom said she couldn't leave her there. She adopted her that day."

"That sounds like Renee," Edward agreed.

"Well Sasha lasted the long-" I began but was cut off by the woman's voice puling me out of my little world with Edward.

"We're here," she sneered making fear rise in me yet again as I took in our surroundings.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Bella just has no luck, huh? And where could they possibly be?

Please take a little time and leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

A chill went through my body as I heard the cold metal door being shut. The woman captor smirked as she stood outside of the cell door. It was about ten feet by ten feet of cold, dripping cement. One lone mattress lay in the corner but looked overly used by the stains on it. Edward clutched me more tightly to him as she spoke.

"This should be good enough for a few days," she said as she caressed the vertical bars. "Someone _might_ come check on you soon," and with that she stalked away.

I had a little mantra going in my head at this moment.

_Don't cry, Bella. Don't cry, Bella. Don't cry, Bella._

My control was beginning to slip with every second Edward and I stood there and before I could stop it my shoulders were shaking with my silent sobs as I bit my lip in an attempt to hold them in. Edward deftly noticed and lowered us to the floor so he could rock me. He said nothing as I cried but held me closer every time my body would hitch. I regained myself within a few minutes and looked up at Edward.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly, rubbing his thumb across my cheek. I offered a weak smile in response, trying to reassure him but knew I couldn't fool him. I was chilled to the bone, my throat was beginning to hurt, I was tired beyond belief and a headache was starting to form but I wouldn't complain about any of it. As long as I had Edward I would be fine. He placed a kiss against my cheek before gently placing me on the floor. I leaned back on my hands as I watched him walk around the cell.

"Okay," I laughed. "What are you doing?" Edward had gone from running his palm over almost every surface of the wall to now crawling around the damp floor on his hands and knees pushing against the cement bricks.

"I'm looking," he paused to grunt as he pushed against the wall, "for a way out." I couldn't help but laugh at him and hard. I think I may have been beginning to crack from all of the stress but I found what he was doing hilarious. He began laughing after a while too.

"I guess that's only in movies," he sighed as he leaned against the cement. I dragged myself on all fours to sit beside him. I finally made it over to him and rested my head against his shoulder. My head was really starting to hurt at this point and that was accompanied by a light headed feeling. I felt myself pitching forward a bit but Edward's hand shot out to steady me.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked concern in every inch of his voice. I shook my head a bit to get rid of the encroaching cloudy feeling.

"I'm fine," I slurred. Edward quickly stood up and hoisted me to my feet. My body screamed in protest at the speed he did so and I hunched over and grabbed my stomach as nausea overtook me. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Try not to get sick, love," he cooed as he rubbed my back. "You can't afford to lose fluids in this state." I took a few deep breaths before standing upright.

"I'm fine," I lied with a tight smile. Edward placed his hands on either side of my face and looked deep into my eyes. He frowned disapprovingly.

"No, you're not. I think that _woman _might have done some serious damage." I shook my head but I was starting to believe him. Things were getting pretty hazy.

"Hey!" Edward yelled, making my head ring. "She needs medical help!" I looked over my shoulder and saw the woman and two men standing outside the bars. The woman simply smirked.

"I'm sure she's fine. Unlock the bars," she ordered. One man opened the cell and grabbed Edward by the arm who in turn laced fingers with mine in a death grip.

"Let's go," the woman called over her shoulder as she walked forward. I stumbled along clutching Edward's hand. I sniffed and my stomach almost revolted on me again. I smelled blood. I looked myself up and down but found no blood anywhere. I sniffed again and went to wipe my nose. As I pulled my hand away I had blood smeared over my index finger. _Well that's what I was smelling_.

"Edward," I whispered not to alert anyone else. He whipped his head toward me and gasped when he saw the blood. He snatched his arm out of the man's grasp.

"Bella," he whispered placing his hands against my face again. I knew I was in trouble and needed help fast. The man behind me called out to the woman.

She cursed quietly when she saw me. This was not part of her plan. I looked at Edward before an all too familiar darkness overtook me.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know but I'm switching to Edward's point of view and needed to get this out of the way.**


End file.
